The Brunette Who Stepped in My Life (Eren x Bullied Reader)
by Ari1203
Summary: You were just an ordinary girl, who transferred to a school in America, It turned out that you were the one who was the dork and got bullied on the first day of school. There was one boy who stepped into your life to stop the hatred...Eren Jaeger...


**SUP GUYS! I decided to make a reader insert story...YES! Anyway please no mean comments =_=...just no. ANYWAY ENJOY!~ Also I posted this on Archive of Our Own too!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Brunette Who Stepped in My Life (Eren x Bullied!Reader)<strong>

"Oh my gosh! Look at her fucking greasy hair!"

"Is she fat!? Huh, I guess has her back."

"Haha! She looks like a slut! Go to hell you bitch!"

"She's such a emo! She'll never be beautiful like me!"

You ignored the hate comments from different people, while running to your first class, math. Of course you wanted to punch the snobs who were insulting you, but you decided not to, because nobody wants to get detention on the first day. Anyway, you stepped in the classroom and barely made it on time.

_"Thank God...damn people are rude these days!"_ you angrily thinked. Then, your eyes widen at the whole classroom, staring at you with weird looks. Some chuckled, whispered, giggled and glared at your appearence._"Fuck everyone! Jeez! I came here to learn! Not to be criticised at!"_

All you weared was dark colored baggy pants, (color) converse shoes, a Fullmetal Alchemist t-shirt and a black beanie with your hair in a low ponytail. You wanted to look lazy so you won't get no attraction from people but it backfired.

"Everyone! We have a new student here who just transferred from (country)! Go introduce yourself sweetie!" Your very happy teacher, Ms. Maria said.

Everyone stared at you...it made you very nervous and anxious. You quietly took a few steps in front of and speaked in a normal tone of voice...

"Hey, im (name). I love (food), (sport) and I barely moved here from (country)!"

A boy laughed out loud and then the whole class (except for Ms. Maria) laughed like crazy hyenas.

"SHE HAS A DEEP VOICE!"

"I THINK SHE'S TRANSGENDER!"

"EVERYONE SILENCE YOUR RUDE MOUTHS!" yelled as she glared at everyone. "ONE MORE LAUGH OR AN INSULT AND YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO MR. PIXI'S OFFICE!"

The whole classrom had gone into total silence. You held onto your backpack as patted your back. She smiled softly and said, "Sorry about that (name). I lost my temper there. Anyway, go sit by Marco at the back!"

"Y-yes mam'!" you stuttered. You speed walked to your seat, which a freckled boy was sitting next to. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" Marco asked.

You shook your head,"No, people are jerks at this school."

Marco just softly smiled and said, "Cheer up. Things will get better."

That made you sigh._ "That's what everyone says."_

* * *

><p>After your first three periods, you were starving to death.<p>

_"I MUST HAVE FOOD!"_ you hurried towards the caféteria. Despite all the pushing, you felt like you wanted to eat a huge cow. After entering the lunchroom...everyone looked at you and just started to yell insults towards you.

"Get the hell outta here! I don't want to be disgusted by your ugliness!"

"FUCKING WEABOO!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"FUCK THIS!" you ran out the caféteria like Sonic the Hedgehog. Tears were falling from your eyes and you accidentally bumped into a popularity.

"EW EW EW! Don't touch me!"

"Hey she's that new kid...let's beat her up girls!"

One of them pushed you down with her foot and two were holding you down by your arms and legs. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" you angrily yelled, but ended up getting kicked in the face.

"Nope! Get out of this school because nobody wants to see your ugly face!" one of the snobby girls snapped back.

They starting beating you up by punching,slapping an getting kicked multiple times. Everyone ran out to see the beatdown and were cheering on the snobs...but someone ran into the surrounding. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and emerald colored eyes. You could tell that he was very mad by his expression.

"KATIE! STOP HITTING HER!" the brunette yelled.

"SO WHAT!? YOU DON'T EVEN SCARE ME EREN!" Katie snapped.

Suddenly, Eren punched her and quickly picked you up and ran away, leaving the crowd with wide eyes.

"He punched a girl..." someone said.

Katie ran away towards the principal's office with eyes full of tears. "MR. PIXIS!"

* * *

><p>After escaping the incident, you rubbed your eyes to see that you were in the girl's restroom with the boy who saved you."W-who are you?" you asked.<p>

"Im Eren. I saw a group of people surrounding you and Katie and her gang hurting you and I hated how they all wanted you to get beaten up, and I came in and saved you! But now you're finally safe." Eren answered.

"Why do you care about me? I'm useless!" you began crying.

"What!? Don't say that! You are not useless! I know I just barely met you, but you're a very important person. So please don't say or think about those things." he frowned while grabbing a paper towl and carefully wiped your bloody nose.

"You don't understand what im going through!" you yelled cried softly.

Eren gave you a hug. "Please...I can be your frie-..." he gasped at the cuts from your arm. "Y-you cut yourself?..."

You stopped hugging him. "Yes...I did this earlier...people just make me..." you couldn't help it, but you started to sob.

The brunette hugged you again."Be my friend, and I'll help you and protect you." he said softly.

You blushed by the tone of his voice, "Im (name) by the way and is that a promise?"

Eren hugged you in a passionate way, "I promise."

"Hey um...Eren? Why are you in the girl's restroom?" you snickered.

Eren jumped up and blush. "W-WHAT!?"

You just laughed at his sudden reaction,"Hahaha!"

"Hey!" Eren said but he began laughing at his own reaction too.

"Well Eren! What period do you have next?" you stopped laughing and asked.

"Next is a free period! You wanna meet my sister and friends? They're all nice so they won't hurt you." Eren smiled.

Then, you nodded, "Let's go!" you ran out while grabbing Eren's arm.

"Ok!" he blushed very red by your grip.

This is just the beginning of your new life in high school.

* * *

><p><strong>See what happens on the next chapter!<strong>

**I do not own Attack on Titan**


End file.
